Media asset files are often sent from a source to one or more recipients, typically without further modification. The received files are typically stored within a recipient computer, such as within a directory and/or folder. The only metadata associated with a stored file that is typically retained and possibly recalled is that of a filename and file creation or modification date. In some operating environments, applications allow annotations to be added to the files themselves.
Through the passage of time, however, information regarding the source or subsequent use of a file is typically lost or forgotten. A recipient of a file therefore commonly has little or no idea of the origin or previous use or distribution of a stored file.
Furthermore, while some asset management systems externally index metadata about collections of files and how the files are used, as the files are transferred between computers, e.g. such as through an email transmission, any associated metadata that was previously captured is not included, such that the metadata is lost.
Information that is generally overlooked is the source of a media asset or file. For example, the original source, e.g. such as a particular camera and/or the identity of the creator, i.e. photographer, for a particular media asset, e.g. a photograph, is often not captured or stored for future use. Even if such source information is noted, it is typically not distributed when the media is sent to one or more recipients.
Other information that is often overlooked comprises the distribution channels and distribution times of a media asset or file. For example, while a file may be transferred between a plurality of users, the recipients and dates of transmission are not typically noted.
While such source and usage information is frequently lost in connection to a media asset or file, such source and usage information is often of great value to a user or recipient of a file. For example, a recipient of a family photograph may or may not be able to recall the source or usage information of the photograph. The recipient of the photograph may easily never know or lose track of the identity of the source device, e.g. the camera, used to create the photograph. The recipient of the photograph similarly lose track of the distribution of the photograph, i.e. how the recipient came into possession of the photograph.
Such source and usage information is often the most useful metadata for the user in helping them find a media file, based on what the user remembers about a file, e.g. the picture the recipient received from their mother last April, which the mother received from an uncle the month before, that the uncle took with his digital camera the month before. Unless a trail of source and usage is sent along with the media itself, then the full story of the media's history is lost.
Some current image metadata formats, e.g. Exif headers in JPEG and TIFF images, currently allow the storage of a metadata associated with an image, regarding the original creation of a photograph, such as device make, device model, and/or a photographer name. While such image metadata may provide basic information regarding the origin, i.e. creation, of an image, such header information does not include ongoing, i.e. dynamic, usage information of the image by the original source, nor does such information provide an audit trail for subsequent recipients, further usage, and/or transfer information.
Several structures and methods have been described for the use of metadata in a network environment.
T. Johnson and Z. Qian, Methods and System for Encoding and Decoding a Media Sequence, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0165720 A1, describe “A method of encoding a media sequence with at least one applet object provided. The applet object is inserted into at least one FMO file. A media sequence is provided with a media file. The FMO file is integrated into the media file and a synchronous bit is inserted. A further method encompasses decoding a media sequence.”
K. Milsted, K. Nguyen, and Q. Gong, Method and Apparatus to Create Encoded Digital Content, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,313 B1, describe “A method of automatically selecting processing parameters for encoding digital content. Metadata containing the genre of the digital content, receiving the compression level selected for encoding the digital content is received. An algorithm selected for encoding the digital content is received. And a previously defined table to select the processing parameters for encoding the digital content based on the genre of the content, the compression level selected and the algorithm selected is indexed and the processing parameters are retrieved. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is described to carry out the above method.”
D. Reed, P. Heymann, S. Mushero, K. Jones, J. Oberlander, and D. Banay, Computer-Based Communication System and Method Using Metadata Defining a Control-Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,288 B1, describe “An automated communications system operates to transfer data, metadata and methods from a provider computer to a consumer computer through a communications network. The transferred information controls the communications relationship, including responses by the consumer computer, updating of information, and processes for future communications. Information which changes in the provider computer is automatically updated in the consumer computer through the communications system in order to maintain continuity of the relationship. Transfer of metadata and methods permits intelligent processing of information by the consumer computer and combined control by the provider and consumer of the types and content of information subsequently transferred. Object oriented processing is used for storage and transfer of information. The use of metadata and methods further allows for automating may of the actions underlying the communications, including communication acknowledgements and archiving of information. Service objects and partner servers provide specialized data, metadata, and methods to providers and consumers to automate many common communications services and transactions useful to both providers and consumers. A combination of the provider and consumer programs and databases allows for additional functionality, including coordination of multiple users for a single database.”
L. Valdez Jr., System and Method for Providing Interactive Components in Motion Video, U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,778 B1, describes “An editing system and delivery system synchronizes the transmission of interactive elements with a video signal, such that the interactive components may supplement information provided in the video signal at predefined periods. The interactive elements are transmitted in relation to the video such that the interactive elements will arrive in time to display the components concurrently with a portion of the video presentation. The interactive elements may be transmitted within a video signal to a viewer. The viewer is configured to display the interactive elements in response to a signal from the delivery system. An editing system is disclosed that may define a programming track for interactive elements that may be associated with one or more audio and video tracks. The editing system schedules transmission and appearance of the elements. A graphical user interface of the editing system may display a time in a presentation timeline when the interactive elements appear and the duration which the interactive elements are displayed. Graphical user interface representations of the interactive elements are translated into commands including file transfer instructions to be executed on a playback system. The playback system may transmit information element data within a video signal to a viewer.”
S. Barile, Method and System for Embedding Audio Titles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,485, describes “A system and method for embedding audio titles is presented. Information encoded in a format is received about an audio program. The information is transformed into an audio signal conveying an audio description about the audio program. The audio description and the audio program are then embedded in a predetermined format.”
M. Mowman-Amuah, Self-Described Stream in a Communication Services Patterns Environment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,580 B1, describes “A system, method, and article of manufacture are described for providing a self-describing stream-based communication system. Messages are sent which include data between a sending system and a receiving system. Meta-data is attached to the messages being sent between the sending system and the receiving system. The data of the messages sent from the sending system to the receiving system is translated based on the meta-data. The meta-data includes first and second sections. The first section identifies a type of object associated with the data and a number of attribute descriptors in the data. The second section includes a series of the attribute descriptors defining elements of the data.”
Other structures and methods have also been described for the metadata and electronic content, such as Customization of Electronic Content Based On Consumer Attributes, European Patent No. 1 126 392 A2, A3; Method for Adding Personalized Metadata to a Collection of Digital Images, European Patent No. 1 209 589 A2; and I. Foster et al., The Virtual Data Grid: A New Model and Architecture for Data-Intensive Collaboration, Department of Computer Science, University of Chicago.
Other structures and methods have also been described for the creation, storage, and distribution of content, such as Method for Image Retrieval, European Patent No. 1 217 823 A2, A3; Method and System for Managing Images Over a Communication Network, European Patent No. 1 278 364 A2; Meta-Document Management System with User Definable Personalities, European Patent No. 1 284 461 A1; System, Method and Software Product for Allowing a Customer to Order Image Products Over a Communication Network From a Plurality of Different Providers, European Patent No. 1 288 827 A1; Re-Usable Database System, European Patent No. 0 968 476 B1; Y. Gordon and J. Ludington, System for Managing the Addition/Deletion of Media Assets Within a Network Based on Usage and Media Asset Metadata, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,700; T. Barry and F. Lane, Data Repository with User Accessible and Modifiable Reuse Criteria, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,039; S. Gustman, Digital Library System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,080; R. Hopwood, B. Sipes, T. Wayne, J. Quarton, and S. Milus, Computer System and Method to Track and Control Element Changes Throughout Application Development, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,343 B1; E. Downs, G. Gruse, M. Hurtado, C. Lehman, K. Milsted, and J. Lotspiech, Electronic Content Delivery System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,618 B1; R. Swartz, J. Winkler, E. Janos, I. Markidon, and Q. Dou, Method and Apparatus for the Integration of Information and Knowledge, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,994; D. Glowny, P. Ni, and J. Richter, System and Method for Integrating Call Record Information, U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,946 B1; D. Diamond, D. Glowny, T. Nguyen, P. Ni, and J. Richter, System and Method for Data Recording and Playback, U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,947 B1; K. Milsted, C. Kindell, and Q. Gong, Automated Method and Apparatus to Package Digital Content for Electronic Distribution Using the Identity of the Source Content, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,256 B1; S. Gustman, Digital Library System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,831 B1; R. Jain, C. Fuller, M. Gorkani, B. Horowitz, R. Humphrey, M. Portuesi, and C. Shu, Video Cataloger System with Synchronized Encoders, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,234 B2; H. St. John, Method of Modifying a Populated Database Structure by Modifying Metadata Describing the Database Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,917 B1; E. Hoffert, K. Cremin, A. Ali, S. Smoot, and B. Strull, Method and Apparatus for Uploading, Indexing, Analyzing, and Searching Media Content, U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,260 B1; C. Beck, J. Berke, J. Johnstone, R. Mitchell, J. Powers, M. Sidell, and C. Knuff, Method and Apparatus for Automated Personalization and Presentation of Workload Assignments to Agents within a Multimedia Communication Center, U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,640 B1; System for Tracking End-User Electronic Content Usage, U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,538 B1; System, Method and Article of Manufacture for a Persistent State and Persistent Object Separation in and Information Services Patterns Environment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,748 B1; Content Management Tool and Service Table Database with Unique Service Entries Each Associated with a Set of Record Tables with Record Entries Including Links to Shared Record Entries in Other Tables, U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,941 B1; K. Levy and G. Rhoads, Connected Audio and Other Media Objects, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,160 B1; D. Harvey, Y. Pandya, J. Anigbogu, J. Provost, J. Alvarado, D. Scheibner, S. Kanvinde, B. Fogelsong, and K. Kaan, System and Method for Electronic Data Delivery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,568 B1; M. Liu, M. Stokes, and G. Wong, Infrastructure and Method for Supporting Generic Multimedia Metadata, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,046 B2; M. Bowman-Amuah, Method for Translating an Object Attribute Converter in an Information Services Patterns Environment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,909 B1; M. Bowman-Amuah, Multi-Object Fetch Component, U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,948 B1; M. Bowman-Amuah, Multi-Object Identifier System and Method for Information Service Pattern Environment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,396 B1; Y. Cui et al, Tracing the Lineage of View Data in a Warehousing Environment, Computer Science Department, Stanford University; Y. Cui et al, Storing Auxiliary Data for Efficient Maintenance and Lineage Tracing of complex Views, Computer Science Department, Stanford University; F. Wang et al., Preserving and Querying Histories of XML-Published Relational Databases, Department of Computer Science, University of California, Los Angeles; and M. Watanabe et al, An Image Data File Format for Digital Still Camera, Final Program and Advance Printing of Papers, IS&T's 48th Annual Conference, Imaging on the Superhighway.
While simple information, such as a file name and/or creation date may be captured and transferred with a file or media asset, a recipient of a media asset does not currently have a comprehensive trail of source information and/or usage of a media asset. It would be advantageous to provide a system and an associated method which incorporates information about the source and usage of a media asset within the media asset itself. The development of such a system would constitute a major technological advance.
As well, while some software applications include user definable metadata, such as to a creation date and/or a last modification date, there is currently no structure and associated process to capture and store source information and/or usage information within the asset, to provide an automated audit trail which can be selectively extracted at any point of distribution. The development of such a system and associated process would constitute a further major technological advance.